Various systems have been developed in the past few years to identify people based on skeleton data. For example, persons may be identified based on their skeleton data. The skeleton data of a person includes information of skeleton joints of the person while in motion or in specific static poses. The skeleton data of a person includes information of skeleton joints of the person. Unlike other biometrics, such as iris, fingerprint, and facial expression, skeleton data of a person can be captured at a distance and is hard to hide or to imitate which makes the identification of the person unobtrusive. Further, the identification of a person based on the skeleton data does not require cooperation and attention of the person. These aspects help in surveillance scenarios where the person's cooperation is not expected and the person's awareness is not desired at all.